findlefandomcom-20200214-history
VI Session 22, Bottle Opener II
Hauri moves to meet the pureblooded rakshasa, who vanishes with a wave of his hand. Tieflings slam themselves into Hauri's shield. Others crash through another alleyway, cutting down fleeing slaves. Jin leaps and lands between the escaping humans and the Infinite Suns warriors giving the former time to get through the portal. Finellen's form twists into the shape of an elephant, blocking even more soldiers from getting to the slaves. Electricity crackles in the hands of the pureblood as he shifts back into view. A line of lightining bursts forth, scorching dozens of slaves and streaking through the portal, barely missing Kim, Bor and Glashael. Kim, watching the battle, sees that it may be turning against them, hands the 6 Demon Bag to Glashael and dives through the portal, blasting the pureblood rakshasa with lightning of his own. Outside the portal, Kim sees Glashael and Bor exchanging heated words. Bor reals back and snaps his fingers, temporarily banishing the undead Glashael from the material plane. He grabs the chest containing the 6 Demon Bag and attempts to flee with the flying carpet. Kim shouts to the party, unable to disengage from the rakshasa long enough to chase down the traitorous Bor. Jin calls fourth the Djinn, Vish Maharshi, who appears in a flash of violet lightning. Vish Maharshi "Greetings my friends! I see the battle has begun and my power is returning to me! What service may I provide to those who seek to cleanse my home?" Jin makes becons for the djinn to cast fly on the whole party. With a snap of his fingers the entire party take to the air. Vish raises his hands and sends a torrent of lightning through the tieflings as the party fly out of the portal and after Bor. The magic carpet is slow and catching up with the Dwarf is easy thanks to the fly spell. As they land on the carpet, Hauri slices through the dwarf with his blade, to no effect. Spinning around, he makes it clear to the party that is is an illusion and from behind them tremendous screach rips through the air. Black and violet smoke billows from the 6 Demon Bag, in the hands of a gaunt ogre-mage, his face a mixture of pleasure and pain. Borbatir Mudmantle "Come forth master! Xungo! Hear the call of your servants and return to us!" From within the bag, a female voice is heard. Voice "Xungo? Many are here, but I am not he." Slithering out of the bag, an immense form crashes to the earth, crushing dozens of fleeing humans. It rears its head up and lets out another ear-splitting scream before snatching up several humans and devouring them whole. Kim recognizes the creature as the Ma Shihun. He turns to Bor, who is still entranced by the bag, holding it open. Jin rushes to Bor and drops a mote of xirang into the ogre-magi's mouth. Rock explodes from the face of Bor, killing him instantly. the boulder continues to grow as the party grab the bag and fly away. It quickly overtakes the flying carpet and crashes to the ground, crushing the Ma Shihun and dozens more humans beneath it. The party pause for a moment as Finellen attempts to mentally overpower the will of the bag. She struggles for a moment, feeling as if the will of the bag has increased with the release of the Ma Shihun. She succeeds with more effort than she has ever expressed and the bag goes dormant. Glashael suddenly pops back into view, looking confused as Finellen forces the 6 Demon Bag into a burlap sack and hands it to him. She rushes with the rest of the party back into the portal to defend the fleeing humans. Vish Maharshi can not be killed in his home, but he has clearly been defeated. As the party step through the threshhold into the bottle, a rakshasa blade cleaves through the djinns flesh and he evaporates into a cloud of violet smoke. The rakshasa lord lifts his ebony blade towards the party and a streak of dark energy weaves its way through a crowd of cowering humans and envelops the portal, forcing it out of existance. He grins, exposing his predator teeth and rushes the party. A sweep of his blade strikes Irome's sword knocking her back 10 feet into the terrified humans. Hauri attepts to strike the fiend with his longsword, biting deep into the creatures robes. It roars as blood singes from the flaming blade, Jin flanks with him and drives Ravana's dagger deep into the rakshasa's lower back. Finellen and Kim clear a path and open a new portal, guiding as many humans through it as they can. The rakshasa lord roars with ferocity, sending waves of dark energy through the crowd. Waves of exhaustion topple the party as well as a hundred humans, sapping their energy. The rakshasa lord pulls Hauri's blade from his shoulder, his wounds slowly closing on their own. He walks over to Kimchiwei, who is too exhausted to lift himself, and reaches down with his inverted claws to take the Sun's Touch Gada for his own. A brick crashes into the side of the rakshasa's helmet and he turns to see Rodent-Sky bending over to pick up another fallen brick. At that momen, Jin plants Ravana's dagger firmly into the rashasa's lungs, and a massive serpent slams itself into the fiend, wrapping it tighly and choking out what little life it had left. Finellen's serpent form squeezes the struggling rakshasa until it ceases to be. The party gather themselves and help the remaining humans through the portal before closing it behind them, leaving the Djinni and the lich to fend for themselves in the crumbling city. On the plains north of the Spectre Badlands, in the shadow of a masive spherical boulder, several thousand liberated slaves now look to our party to secure their future. EXP and Journal